Reencuentro con el arcobaleno
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Skull decide mostrarle a Enma, después de dos semanas, lo "cool" y "guay" que se ha vuelto. Y, ya que ahora es tan genial, Enma no va a rechazarlo... ¿no? SkullxEnma.


**SPOILER DEL MANGA **

**Por un momento tuve una fugaz inspiración. Cuando Skull escoge a Enma y lo protege me parece muy afafkafk, así que me dispongo a crear el primer SkullxEnma (creo xD), espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Reencuentro con el arcobaleno

Enma estaba dándoles de comer a los gatos, como solía hacer siempre, con su inexpresión característica. Llevaba un tiempo perdido en las nubes, pensando. A veces Adelheid lo hacía bajar de ese lugar tan elevado para que pisara tierra firme y, así, fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sino, no había modo humano de que prestara atención al mundo.

Tras lo sucedido con Checker Face, los arcobalenos se habían reunido un par de veces. Al parecer, y según tenía entendido, habían encontrado un modo de regresar a su forma adulta. De eso hacía dos semanas. Y una pregunta había azotado su mente como un látigo:

-¿Qué haré cuando lo vea?- Murmuró en voz alta para sí mismo.

Aquella vez en que Skull se había transformado en adulto durante la batalla de los representantes para salvarlo, realmente se había visto _cool_, tal y como el pelimorado aseguró que era en realidad, mas después volvió a ser pequeño y gruñón, aunque siempre simpático.

El lacayo de Reborn había activado algo dentro de él. Bastante dentro, si cabía decirlo. En aquel momento había pensado que era sexy.

¡Skull era sexy! Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de golpearse a sí mismo para recuperar la cordura, puesto que esos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante al regresar éste a su forma original. Pero esa imagen aún perduraba en sus recuerdos.

El ex- arcobaleno de la nube le había prometido que se pasaría a verle para que admirara su forma _cool _y _guay_ de su yo adulto. No negaba que así fuera, pero para el gusto de Enma se estaba tardando bastante. Incluso Adelheid parecía desesperada por regresar al Simon a la normalidad.

Se levantó. Las piernas le estaban empezando a doler. Observó, ya de pie, a los gatos que comían de lo que les había servido.

-Buen provecho.- Les dijo en un susurro. Él nunca levantaba la voz. O al menos, no solía hacerlo.

Emprendió la marcha hacia su casa, la que compartía con su família, mirando el suelo en practicamente todo el trayecto. _Practicamente_ todo el trayecto; en un momento dado unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó. Tal vez debería haber sonado algo más asustado, pero su tono de voz era del todo normal para ser Enma y encontrarse en una situación extraña en la que cualquier persona se hubiera zafado pronto de aquel que cubría su visión. El jefe Simon no. Era demasiado impersonal como para hacerlo.

-La personas más _cool_ y _guay_ en todo el mundo, Enma.

Aquella voz. La reconoció enseguida, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Skull.- El nombrado le regresó la vista al pelirrojo y, cuando el joven se giró para verle, le dedicó una sonrisa _cool_ y genial. Enma tuvo que darse unos segundos para admirar al motero pelimorado que tenía delante, y deleitarse interiormente con su imagen adulta.

-¿Qué te parece?- Dijo éste.- Genial, ¿verdad? Fabuloso, ¿verdad?- Parecía entusiasmado con su recuperado cuerpo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si posible era aquello, cuando Enma dio su visto bueno a su nuevo aspecto.

Feliz por tal acción, el ex- arcobaleno de la nube abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, sonriendo burlón al ver que era una cabeza más alto. Posó su mentón en la coronilla del mafioso y apretó más el cuerpo de éste contra el suyo.

Enma no dijo nada. Su corazón iba a cien por hora, puesto que no entendía si aquello era un acto impulsivo, si era un abrazo amistoso o si podía tomarlo como una acción de intención amorosa. O si simplemente no era ninguna de las anteriores.

-Deseaba poder abrazarte, Enma, y ver lo bajito que eras en realidad.- El chico le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva, pero Skull pudo comprobar que parecía aburrida.

De todas las opciones que el pelirrojo había imaginado, era la última: tan sólo había hecho aquello para burlarse de él.

-En serio he echado en falta pasar tiempo contigo en estas dos semanas y media.- Le dijo, con expresión seria y honesta.- No sólo me fui para burlarme de que seas un renacuajo.

-Déjame discrepar.- Aunque era inevitable que sonriera.

-Aww... incluso visto desde arriba te ves adorable cuando sonríes.- Le revolvió el cabello, y Enma se sonrojó ante ese comentario.- ¿Eh?- Skull vio el rostro del muchacho, y algo en su interior se revolvió. Joder, que si adorable... era el colmo de la adorabilidad, lo tenía claro.

-¿Reborn-kun también ha vuelto a su forma adulta?- Preguntó el chico tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado después de que el pelimorado advirtiera su sonrojo. Nuevamente el estómago de Skull se revolvió, aunque de un modo desagradable. Ya había intuido tiempo atrás que sentía algo más allá de la amistad respecto a Enma, pero hasta ese momento no lo había sentido con tanta intensidad.

-Eh, si, bueno... todos han vuelto a la normalidad. Colonello parecía estar feliz de poder hacer cosas pervertidas con Lal Mirch de nuevo, Viper sonrió por primera vez, aunque al ver a Fon creo que encontró sentimientos que no creyó tener... aunque era algo obvio de todas formas.- Dio un largo suspiro y miró disimuladamente a Enma.- Verde daba mucho miedo en su forma adulta, y Reborn tenía una sonrisa lasciva. ¿Crees que Tsunayoshi estará bien?

-Sí. Creo que incluso feliz.- Sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse el reencuentro. Seguro que se sorprendería al ver que ese hombre que lo ayudó en la batalla de los representantes era nada más y nada menos que Reborn el sicario despiadado.

-Hmm~ ya veo.

-Tú estás feliz por haber recuperado tu cuerpo.- Afirmó el pelirrojo. Por un lado le daba pena no sufrir las broncas de Adelheid junto a un pequeño Skull, pues ahora estar con él era algo incómodo. La atracción que sentía por él no era precisamente baja.

-Sí, ahora también puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Su cara se volvió pálida al ver que había dicho eso en voz alta. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia Enma y su corazón se aceleró al ver que el chico o lo había preguntado para molestarle, sino que realmente no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Denería decírselo?

-P-pues... cosas... ¡ja, ja!- Desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de decirle que esas "cosas" eran las mismas que seguro estaban haciendo Colonello y Lal Mirch en su casa en ese momento. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Ni loco; no quería ser rechazado por alguien tan adorable, gracias.

Mas Enma continuaba mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos rojos. Tragó saliva de nuevo, llegando a la conclusión de que, al ser ahora tan _cool _y tan _guay_ no sería rechazado con tanta facilidad.

-C-como decirlo...- Empezó. Miró al chico a los ojos. Tanto uno como el otro sintieron como si tuvieran mil mariposas en sus respectivos estómagos.- Cosas... como ésta.

Se encorvó ligeramente y posó sus labios en los de Enma. Suave, ligero, no demasiado pasional. Se concentró en el tacto que lo ofrecían y, al ver que el muchacho no se alejaba, presionó un poco más, llevando las manos que hasta ese momento había tenido en los bolsillos hacia ambas mejillas del pelirrojo, para sujetarlo suavemente.

Se separaron para tomar algo de aire, pues aunque no habían estado besándose con fúria ambos habían olvidad respirar. Y la cara, tanto de uno como del otro, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Enma, yo...- Se rascó la cabeza, sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer, y desvió la mirada, nervioso.- A... me gustas, em... Enma, esto... yo...- Trataba de decir alguna frase acorde con su genial apariencia, pero por dentro seguía siendo un fracaso en temas amorosos.

El aludido estaba en shock, recuperándose tras el ataque cardíaco que seguro había tenido. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo a él, de todas las personas.

-... y, bueno, he pensado que...- Skull seguía en sus pésimos intentos de explicarse.-... bueno, sabes, me gustas... lo he dicho, y, esto... ¿sabes? T-t-tal vez, tú y yo, po-podamos s-salir juntos, si, claro, si quieres...

Levantó la mirada, como si fuera un perro esperando poder acercarse a su amo con su consentimiento. El rostro de Enma seguía en shock, pero una sonrisa amable se posó en su rostro, sacándole a su interlocutor (o, al menos, intento de uno) otra un tanto más nerviosa.

-Sí.- Fue su respuesta.

Skull no esperó más para abrazar, ésta vez más fuerte, más pasional, y también con más sentimiento, a su recién adquirido novio. Lo separó un poco, solo para besarlo con ímpetu, ésta vez con toda la pasión y el deseo que había estado reprimido en su cuerpo los últimos días, y semanas, ya puestos.

-Mamá, ¿qué están haciendo esos chicos?- Una niña le preguntó a su madre. Enma y Skull se soltaron, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. En teoria... en teoria no deberían haberlos visto, ¿oh no?

Se giraron a la vez y la cara asombrada de una mujer los recibió.

Skull cogió la mano de Enma y se puso a correr, hasta llegar al puente que había bastante adelante, bajando con prisa y situándose debajo, en un lugar dónde nadie debería poder verlos.

Y allí, una vez aprisionó a su adorado Enma, volvió a la tarea de besarlo y mostrarle cuán pasionalmente lo amaba.


End file.
